The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior on merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems may desire to store one or more copies of data in a plurality of locations. For example, identical data records may be stored both at a client of a system as well as a server of the system, and may be periodically synchronized (e.g., for purposes of maintaining updated data, etc.). Unfortunately, traditional data synchronization techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, conflict may arise during the synchronization of data between locations. For example, alterations may have been made simultaneously to the same data elements at different locations. Accordingly, it is desirable to effectively manage and resolve such data conflicts.